pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New, Mute Friend
AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have read this page before, don't be confused. I was inspired by other works writing this style of work. I'M NOT COPYING ANY IDEAS. What I meant is it's more detailed to write it like your the character experiencing these things. A New,Mute Friend is about Marianna Cruz,a new neighbor of Phineas and Ferb from the Philippines,who is too shy to hang out with the other kids,because she's mute. If she wants others to understand silent language, she needs help from her sister, Alliah Cruz. Alliah,who became friends with Phineas and Ferb quickly,reached their help to create a device that can translate silent language to regular voice,which Marianna really liked (except for the robotic voice Ria nickname hates). Story (Isabella's perspective) "Hi Phineas" I said while entering the gate. "Watcha Doin?" "We're still thinking of it", he answers. A couple of minutes passed and we're still thinking of what to do today. I'm not used to these things, sitting under their tree and wait for someone to say their suggestions. Then we saw somebody running so fast like he or she's being chased or something. "Is that person in a rush?", Ferb asks. "Maybe, maybe not", I reply. "Guess Mr. Ramley unleashed his 'Dogs of Fury' again", Phineas said, in a mocking way. Everybody in the sub-urban part of Danville hates the Ramleys, especially the ones living on Maple Drive. But I hate Isabelle more than the Ramleys. I can't stand a minute with her, or a second. Back to the topic, now we're thinking who's the person running so fast like the person's about to cross the finish line. Mrs. Flynn came by and said "There's a new neighbor just across the street and they're from another country. Maybe you three could tour Danville to their children." "That's fine for me, now we're gonna do somethig", I answer. "Us, too mom. We agree with Isabella", Phineas replied, preferrng to him and Ferb. Now he finally agrees with my idea. Sometimes or ALWAYS, I only support his big ideas, but I'm not angry. We came by the new neighbor's house, just three houses away from my house. Ferb knocked the door and a Malaysian-like girl opened the door. She has messy, brown-black hair, wears a ponytail, a black, loose shirt saying "Proud to be Pinoy!", Basketball-style shorts and Havaianas slippers. Is she a tomboy or something? She's holding big cue cards with greetings. "Hello. Are you our new neighbors?" is written on the first cue card. "Yes, yes we are. I'm Phineas, he's Ferb and she's Isabella", Phineas replied. "By the way, why are you holding big cue cards with greetings?", I asked. Does she have sore throat or just too shy to say hi? She grabbed a pentelpen from her pocket and wrote on the back of a cue card. It said "I can't speak. I'm mute." I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S MUTE! Even though she has messy hair and tomboy-style clothes, she's very pretty (And I'm not jealous of it). "Don't worry, I always get that shocked face comment. My name is Marianna, but you can call me Ria", she wrote. "Nice to meet you Ria", Ferb said. She grabbed another cue card and wrote "Are there dogs chasing someone here? I was just chased by scary Pitbulls a while ago". "Yes, yes there are, always", I answered for Phineas. "If you don't mind using your catchphrase?", I added. It's HIS catchphrase. I may not use it before, but I can use it now since we're going stronger these days. "No, no I don't", he replied. Ferb asked "Saan kayo nakatira sa Pilipinas?(Where do you live in the Philippines)" in his regular British accent. Didn't knew he can speak in Filipino. "Sa Los Baños, Laguna(In Los Baños, Laguna)", answered another girl. Now the girl has straight, black hair, wears glasses, a white shirt saying "Secretary of JB Hate Club PH" with a picture of Justin Bieber wearing a pink dress and a girly wig at the back, maong shorts and a pair of Crocs flipflops. "Sorry if you don't understand my sister. My name is Alliah", she said. She looks a lot more nerdier that us, but TOTALLY not like Irving. He's like a stalker sometimes, just like he has a lock of Ferb's hair and just magically be inside Phineas' house? He's gotta control his addictness to Phineas and Ferb! Back to the topic, Alliah still has pretty eyes (Which I'm not jealous of). "It's okay, Marianna has big cue cards she writes on", Phineas said. "Alliah, they're very nice to me. Don't worry", Ria wrote to Alliah. Now Marianna's using sign language I think to introduce Alliah to us three. "Have you three eaten breakfast?", Alliah asked. "Just a bowl of cereal", we three said in syncrhonicity. And everybody just laughed. It was a coincidence that we eat the same breakfast. "We haven't. Want to try our local breakfast?", Ria wrote. "Is it fine with you two?" Ferb asked. "Looks fine to me", I answer. "Yeah, me too", Phineas replied. Before I offered Mexican tacos and strudles for Phineas and Ferb and they liked it, anyway. When it was International Friendship Day, Phineas offered croissants for an afternoon snack while Ferb gave me Sunday roast for lunch and it was delicious. We went inside their new house and it looks like a jungle, full of bamboo-made tables and chairs, rattan-made sofas, and a nipa hut in their backyard with ornamental plants for decor. "You may have Champorado, ''chocolate rice porridge in English; ''Tosilog, tocino, garlic rice and fried egg all in one plate or Pandesal, small bread rolls with white cheese" Alliah offered. Boy, those food looked so delicious, especially the Champorado, but I'll just have the Pandesal with white cheese. "I'll take the Pandesal with white cheese" I said. "Champorado please?", Phineas asked. Ria wrote on a cue card that said "Sure Phineas". "Kukunin ko na lang ang Tosilog(I'll just get the Tosilog)", Ferb said in a complaining way. "Well then, let's eat!", Alliah shouted. I think Alliah has the LOUDEST voice I'd ever heard. Last time it was Mrs. Flynn when she's calling Phineas to get to bed while we're talking about things in my bedroom two nights ago. Well, that was a DELICIOUS breakfast we had. But I was shocked while we're eating. You see, Phineas ate the Champorado and it's like chocolate soup with rice. "This one is sweet but good", Phineas said. "Wanna taste it, Isabella?" "Uhm, okay" I replied. I sat beside him and he held my hand like he's saying "You're sweet, too". Then he scooped it and he held the spoon high to my mouth and said "Open your mouth". And when I did, he fed me like a baby who can't feed itself. "Phineas, I have champorado on my cheeks", I told him. He answered "Don't mind it. I'll wipe it off", and he really did it. Like I'm it a romance-filled restaurant and everybody is doing it and he's doing it to me intentionally. Just wished he did that to me on that romantic cruise they made for Baljeet and Mishti. I hope he realizes my love for him. Back to the main topic, after all those sweet Champorado stuff, Marianna suddenly ran away! Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Articles under construction